


like clockwork

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work, scribuary
Genre: Dreams, Found Family, Guns, PLEASE HEED THE TAGS, Protection, Salvador Dali - Freeform, Shooting, Violence, dream - Freeform, first person POV, idk man, its late im trying, school shooting, scribuary - Freeform, scribuary day one, this is not accurate but this is how it went down in the drema, tired, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a recount of a bad memory.made for scribuary day 1: create a story based on a historic painting or picture.based on: the persistence of memory by salvador dali





	like clockwork

I picked at my jacket while the broken clock rattled.

God, why was the wait so long? I just needed some paperwork and then I would out and far, far, away from the scratchy grey couch and stiff red throw pillows and stupid coffee machine that doesn’t work-

A small girl sat next to me. She was maybe six, and was wearing an oversized shirt with a small coffee stain on it.  
Her legs swung back and forth and back and forth and back and forth in time with the broken clocks ticking.

.

 

The room stays still for a moment to enjoy the peace.  
The rest of the world does not follow.

.

 

While the room pauses, the rest of the world waits for 3 seconds, and then proceeds to slice through the air with a snap of sound.

“WE ARE ON LOCKDOWN. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. THERE IS AN ARMED INTRUDER. PLEASE GO T-“  
The audio of the siren cuts out.

My blood runs cold as I process what is going on. I watch helplessly as horror sets behind this young girl.

Suddenly, there’s a fierce bang a few doors down. Then another. Then another.  
We look at each other. She’s trying not to sob. A tear slips down my face as I see her resolve crack.

I can’t watch this anymore. I hug her tightly. She muffled her uncontrollable tears in my shoulders. I can physically feel my heart cracking in my chest. I have never met this girl before, but somehow she is the closest thing to my heart in this moment.

The banging gets closer. Time is somehow inconsequential yet everything all at once and for some reason I don’t really want to know why.

I squeeze her hands. We’re running out of time and time is running out of patience. My brain is half scrambled and I want out of this hell.  
I take off my pale jacket and lay it over her. There’s not enough room for the two of us. I know this. She knows this. 

The door breaks down. Gunshots echoe behind me. He stands tall, rage waging behind his eyes.  
How can he do this without blinking an eye? How can he bring this kind of horror without a care in the world.

My eyes shoot open. I stare into my pillow.  
All my sentences are forming then falling apart and I don’t really know what to think except “Ohmygodthatjusthappened.”

I whisper a quick prayer that that dream was not prophetic, and force myself to move onward with the day.

**Author's Note:**

> yo  
> this was based on a terrifying dream i had, i have never been in a shooting but i just wanted to vent how i felt in this dream  
> man varying sentence lengths had never been a problem for me before this one all of this sounds so bland im sorry  
> this was for scribuary day 1, and idk i just was looking up paintings and i saw this one and i just vividly started remembering this dream man  
> i think it was the creature in the middle reminding me of the girl under the jacket  
> i tried to make it a little surreal with time but meh  
> sorry this is trash hope u enjoy


End file.
